We have found that the cell membranes of many kinds of tumor cells have the ability to activate complement system in the absence of antigen-antibody reaction and that the ability can be generated by infection of Moloney sarcoma virus fraction. Therefore, we are studying the mechanism of the generation of such membrane ability and the possible role of such membrane ability in the pathogenesis of cancer as well as autoimmune diseases.